So Here We Are
by SugarSheep
Summary: La nouvelle trouvaille de ma mère pour me rendre moins antipathique ? Retourner en Angletterre .Quand on doit quitter ami et petit-ami qu'on na même pas et sa vie déja assez chaotique sa donne ma terrible et triste histoire .HG/DM HG/HP RW/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey ! C'est une fic que j'avais oublier depuis longtemp .je l'avais commencer il y a deux ans , et la je regarde ma bibliothéque et tombe sur un bouquin ou j'écrit toute sorte de chose . Je le relis et puis paf je la retrouve . Donc voila cette fic me tiens a coeur parceque je l'aime bien tout simplement XD ._**

**_S_ugar_S_heep**

**So Here We Are**

Chapitre 1 : Leave Before The Lights Come On

Je sombre, La nouvelle trouvaille de ma mère ( que je déteste ) pour me rendre moins antipathique ? Le déménagement. Je ne me suis jamais résolue à devoir quitter : amis , petit-ami que je n'ai même pas sois dis-en passant ( sauf dans mes plus beau rêve) , et le plus important mon père ou du moins ce qu'il en reste.

Cela c'est produit il y a neuf ans pendant un de ses nombreux duels. Duelliste de renom international ,il se battait justement ce jour-ci avec son ancien meilleur ami , amant de ma génitrice à l'époque , est père de l'adolescent le plus dévaster psychologiquement de tout les temps, Pour en revenir a mon chére père . Nous assistions à un duel amicale pendant l'apéritif . Lucius Malfoy, débuta avec un s_erpensortia , _je l'avoue aujourd'hui à contre cœur. Mon père contra simplement avec un _expelliarmus , _qui envoya valser son adversaire.

Je n'en sait pas plus sur ce qui c'est passait pendant le laps de temps où je suis parti m'amuser dans les cuisines avec Kalyanna , mon elfe de maison. J'ai entendue un cris perçant , celui de ma sœur, Anna . Je me suis alors précipitée dans nôtre-immense jardin, Ma mère rester stoïque , pleurait silencieusement . Narcissa , la femme de Lucius était dans les bras de ce dernier qui se balançait au rythmes de ses pleurs. Moi j'était simplement partis déposer une bise sur le front pâle et glacer de mon père. Sans ciller j'ai observer une derniére fois ses yeux , dans lequel se reflétait les miens , puis je lui ait dit bonne nuit une derniére fois , et je suis monter dans ma chambre lire Utopie ,

J'aurais pus comprendre. A l'age de sept ans je n'était vraiment pas conne non plus . Seulement je ne voulait pas .Je ne le veux toujours pas.

Ma mère toque a la porte de ma chambre et je sais qu'il est temp de partir . J'embrasse du regard ce qui fut ma chambre, mon isoloire puis je sort abandonnant mon ancienne vie plûtot chaotique , pour ne pas replonger dans des flots de souvenirs constants. Descendant les escalier en colimaçont . Je me demande pour la milliéme fois au moins , pourquoi la garce qui me sert de mère n'a jamais installer un putain d'ascenseur ici.

Je péste intérieurement en n'entendant pas la moitier de ce qu'elle peut bien blablater.

- « Hermione , chérie , ne fait pas cette tête d'entérrement ! Tu vas retrouver tes amis d'enfance tu verras ! »

Voyant que je n'était pas plus convaincu que cela elle ajouta pour mon plus grand malheurs :

- « Tu retrouveras même Draco … Et ouis tu te feras de nouveaux camarades à ... »

Je l'invite du regard a terminer sa phrase , que je sais déjà merdique , «... Poudlard » . Point final. Elle ferme sa gueule et tout en hochant de la tête , de la dépasse , vas ouvrir la grille , et rejoint la voiture. Ne préférant pas regarder une dernière fois ce qui était mon chez moi pendant neuf ans , je m'installe , toujours en silence a l'arrière de la stupide limousine qu'est la nôtre, C'est que j'en deviendrait même désagréable .Après la mort de papa , 'on' , enfin ELLE , à décider de déménager en France . Je suis partis sans faire de chichis. Comme aujourd'hui . Anna monte a son tourd et me lance un regard . Un de ses regards qui veulent tout dire sans rien vouloir dire . J'hausse les épaules et détourne la tête vers la vitre , en portant mes écouteur à mes oreilles . Celle qui se prétend être ma mère biologique-bien que nous n'avons rien en commun- monte elle aussi et m'arrache un soupir de rage non dissimuler. Assise a coté de moi , Anna me serre la main , et , je sais ce qu'elle ressens . Comme je sais qu'elle sait ce que je ressens.

La voiture démarre et nous nous dirigeons vers la Gare Saint-Lazare .Dans le rétroviseur Gustave-nôtre chauffeur-me regarde .Ses yeux me disent adieux a moi et a la nuit qu'on as passé ensemble . Nous avons fait l'amour . Sans grande conviction au début , mais Gustave est Gustave et il obtient toujours ce qu'il veut , Appar le fric que je posséde , et le pouvoir de gaspiller ce fric , héritage de la grande tante de ma – ce mot m' écorche la bouche- mère. J'arrive encore a me demander comment est-ce qu'il a bien pu être attiré par moi . Parce que , il faut bien l'avouer , je ne suis pas vraiment un modèle de pur beauté , ou aussi bien foutu que la mannequin pour chaudron de luxe Grivellera Hopkins !

Anna est belle . Elle a hérité de la beauté froide et implacable de la famille . Elle a un nez droit et fin , que j'ai , des épaules frêle , que j'ai, une blondeur vénitienne que je n'ai pas . Ses yeux , les yeux de ma mère et de toute les femme de la famille en générale sont tantôt bleues , tantôt vert tantôt vert/gris .Je ne suis pas belle comme elle . Mes cheveux , jadis aussi broussailleux que la paille , formait presque une afro sur le dessus de mon crâne. Mes sourcils que je prend maintenant le temps d'épiler était tout bonnement horrible . Avez-vous déjà vu Star Wars ? Et bien on aurait juré que Chubacca s'était réincarné dans mes sourcils brun . Mes jambes non interminable , pas comme ceux de ma stupide mère ou de mon adorable grande sœur , s'arrête plutôt a ma taille , normale . Ne vous moquez pas ! Je mesure un mètres soixante-neuf seulement.

On passe avenue Haussman , et on prend directement le périphérique A6 direction le train de merde qui nous attend patiemment .

Mon vraie nom est Hermione Lucy Jane Granger .Lucy-Jane de ma grand-mère paternel. Je n'ai jamais pu sacquer Hermione ni Jane . Alors j'ai conseiller a tout le monde y compris ami(e)s et professeur de m'appeler Lucy . Ah ! Voilà ! Le point de non-retour . Gustave braque , fait un créneau et se gare . Il sort de la voiture et ouvre la portière avant droit , d'où Ms,Hyde surgit . Puis il fait sortir ma sœur en l'aidant à se relever , et, passe par moi en dernier . Youhou ! Comme si j'avais besoins de sa ! Une dernier confrontation ?! Pff gonflant .

Je sort en refusant , ou plutôt en ignorant son aide , ma mère et ma traitre de sœur parte d'un pas assuré vers le kiosque à journaux acheter quelques magazines de mode qui ne servent strictement a rien . Il me souris et m'enlace . Bizarrement aujourd'hui je ne veut être la gentille fille que j'ai toujours été . Je ne pas qu'il garde un bon souvenir de moi . Je veut repartir sur de bonne base même cela ma été contraint . Je me détache de lui et lui dit d'une voix que je n'aurait pas voulu aussi froide :

- « Je ne pense pas que je t'écrirais , je baisse le regard gênée puis reprend , tu comprend il faut que je reprenne tout depuis le début et je ne veux pas m'encombrée . » « Je … Je » . Il s'avance et pose sa main sur ma joue . Soit il est totalement atteint lui aussi soit j'ai pas été assez clair . « Occupes toi des bagages tu es payer pour sa après tout . »

Aie ! Piqué au vif il se détourne et ouvre le coffre . Un par un il dépose rageusement les valises devant la voiture . Note pour plus tard : apprendre à être aimable avec les gens et arrêter de faire passer tout ces petits besoins avant les autres . Pourtant on ne peut pas dire que je ne suis pas sociable . Je suis aimée de tout le monde à Beauxbâtons . Je participait à divers activité comme le Quidditch . Okay j' était plus connue sous l'appellation de « Nettoie sa Granger » plus qu'autre chose , mais on m'aimait bien . Toujours la quand on avait besoins de moi . Et puis ma petite bande d'amis aller me manquée . Se serait si dur sans eux . Un renouveaux comancement , une nouvelle intégration . Plus jamais je pourrait trainer dans l'immense parc au fleurs surplomber d'un lac qui nous servait de cour . Fini .

Voila. Premier chapitre fini j'éspére qu'il vous plaira . Dans les deux cas une petite review fait toujours plaisir...

XX

SugarSheep


	2. A thousands miles away from house

Encore une fois j'ai entendue Potter coucher avec Weasley fille .Et encore une fois j'était obliger de mettre un sort d'insonorisation autour de mon lit . Je ne saurait dire quand et comment Harry , le Harry Potter , à pu devenir si con. Quoique avant il l'était déjà, mais la se taper une Gryffondor ! Faut le faire . Qui aurait pu penser qu'il finirait sa scolarité à Serpentard ? ¨Pas moi en tout cas. Ni Dumbledore. Son esprit mal tourner , ses réflexion à la con comme quoi un jour il baiserait le monde entier à lui tout seul. Ces stupides remarques , je me les tapes en cours , dans nôtre dortoir , et même quand on mange . N'empêche Harry c'est comme mon frère. Dés la seconde où , Potter ma serré la main et accepter mon amitié en première année , il est devenue comme moi . Voire pire . Il persécutait les gryffis plus que quiconque , il buttait chaque personne qui osait parler ou même penser à la mort de ses parents . Harry était Voldemort plus que Voldemort lui même, moins les idéaux extrémiste et les sortilèges impardonnable . ON est respecter . Ou plutôt craint . Oui voilà on est craint .

Je sort des cachots de Serpentard pour me rendre au cuisines . J'ai toujours faim , les hormones et la croissance me direz-vous . N'empêche que j'ai faim .Je m'engouffre dans le couloir qui mène au tableaux de la corbeille de fruits . Vêtue , seulement d'un jean et d'un t-shirt , je n'ai pas froid . Le froid est une chose qu'on ne ressent pas chez les Malfoy , du moins plus depuis neuf ans . Chatouillant la poire qui rigole comme une arriérée , le tableaux bascule me laissant un accès directe aux douceurs de la cuisine . L'odeur chaud et sucrés du chocolat m'attire vers un elfe de maison insignifiant , petit et grotesque . La chose me salue en faisant une révérence .Je rigole , parce que franchement il est ridicule et me coupe une part de gâteaux au chocolat encore chaud .

L'elfe se plaint , je m'en fous , je l'ignore . Je sais je sais , je ne suis vraiment pas sympa mais comme je l'ai dit tout alors j'ai faim . Et dans mon monde la faim justifie les moyens . Je lui réponds d'un air mauvais qu'il n'a qu'a en faire un autre et que c'est son boulot . Il baisse la tête et murmure un vague « _bien _» puis s'en vas . Avant le diner de se soir je veux partir à la volière écrire une lettre qui ne sera probablement jamais retourné . Comme les trente autres envoyé à ma mère …

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Après le voyage en train , j'eus le plaisir de redécouvrir l'Angleterre .Toute la tristesse contenue depuis des année commençait à ressurgir . De bout dans nôtre nouveaux jardin je contemplait toute les sortes de roses qui s'y trouvaient . Certaines d'entre elles attirèrent mon attention : elles changeaient de couleur et scintillait . Elles était tout bonnement fascinante. Nos meubles se trouvaient déjà la quand nous arrivâmes . La maison se situait au nord de Londres .Elle était moins spacieuse que l'ancienne mais sa n'avait pas vraiment d'importance , vu que je n'allait pas vraiment y habiter pendant deux ans .

Moi et Anna devions partir dès le lendemain pour Poudlard . Déjà qu'on arrivait avec trois mois de retard , alors bon ! Ma sœur irait directement en septième année et moi en sixième. A l'annonce de nôtre déménagement , nous nous étions toujours demander dans quel maison nous retrouverions nous . Car il était bien sure évident qu'Anna et moi serions ensemble . Nous étions tellement pareil en tout point sauf évidemment le physique , vous l'aviez compris pas besoins de me répéter .

Soucieuse du fait que peut-être nous aurions faim , ma mère décida de préparer le diner . Chose extrêmement stupide et complètement suicidaire connaissant sachant qu'elle ne savait même mettre deux toast dans un toaster sans ceux ci se retrouvèrent entièrement carboniser !Je déboulais dans la cuisine ,mon estomac criant famine , Anna était déjà présente. Les murs de la cuisine était peint d'un blanc ocre assez sobre sauf un . Celui ou se trouvait le plan de travail en marbre noire était vert pomme , contrastant bien avec les ustensiles de cuisine rouge et or . Cela faisait très design mais très classe en même temps . Je devait avouer que pour une fois ma mère avait bien user de son bon goût en matière de décoration .

Je m'installait en face d'Anna sur la table en verre . Elle me regarda attentivement un instant puis souris .

- « Fais moi penser à t'arranger ces cheveux . Si ta envie de te trouver un petit ami crois moi t'est plutôt mal partie , oh et je me suis permis de faire ta malle … »

Je la regardait abasourdie lui répliquant que j'avais déjà eu des petit amis par milliers même . OK milliers le terme était un peut .. Bon d'accord carrément trop fort , un seule serait plus exacte et il se trouvait être nôtre chauffeur .

- « Je pense que tu es la seule à penser à des chose aussi stupide grande sœur . Et puis qui ta dit de … Oh c'est quoi cette odeur infecte ! Ta oublié de prendre une douche ce matin ou quoi ? »

Fronçant le nez je la regardais avec un air mi-amuser mi-dégouté .

- « D' accord , maintenant je vois d'où viens le problème , je commençait a mimer mon asphyxions

sous les rire d'Anna puis lança pardessus mon épaule , « Maman ! Sa te dirais franchement d'appeler un traiteur ou bien de prendre des cours de cuisine ?! Parce que personnellement on n'as pas trop envie de mourir d'empoisonnement se soir tu vois ... »

Les rires d'Anna redoublèrent quand Willa arriva avec une passoire a pâtes sur la tête en prétextant que nous devrions remercier le seigneur peut importe l'immondice , heu pardon la nourriture qui se trouvaient dans nôtre assiettes . Marrant quand même de tenir de tels propos pour des non croyant !

Le diner se passa relativement bien . Après que nôtre sainte génitrice ait compris qu'elle ne réussirait même pas une omelette , elle commanda une pizza .

Dans ma chambre je regardais ce qu'Anna avait bien pu trafiquer dans ma malle . Je souris en voyant qu'elle n'avait vraiment rien oublier . Mes livres préférer mes manuelles scolaire , et toute la tonnes de vêtement qu'elle m'avait offert pour Noël et mon anniversaire . Un petit mot y était soigneusement plier :

_Quoiqu'il arrive on seras toujours ensemble . Tout se passeras tu verras . Je t'aime p'tite sœur._

_PS: essaye d'être gentille avec maman , elle fait de gros efforts tu sais ._

_Anna _

Elle émis un faible sourire , referma sa malle se mis en pyjama et alla se coucher . Cette fois-ci le départ serait imminent .

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Le lendemain matin les deux jeunes filles se retrouvèrent dans la cuisine . Hermione installer sur le plan de travail et Anna debout , entrain de manger leur céréales . Le seul bruit que l'on pouvait distinguer était celui de la mastication trop stresser pour dire un mot . Il devait être a peut prés sept heure du matin . Willa Granger avait tout prévue . Ses deux filles quitterait le domicile pour Poudlard avec un portoloin .Ayant échanger plusieurs lettres la veille avec Albus Dumbledore , directeur de Poudlard . Ils avait convenu qu'user du train pour seulement deux élevés serait une grosse perte de temps.

- « Les filles ? Brailla-t-elle , mes chéries vous aller être en retard... »

Anna et Hermione déposèrent leur bol dans l'évier sans grandes convictions allèrent chercher leur malles a l'étage .Après la traditionnelle séance de bisous et d'au revoir en tout genre elles réduire leur valises qui ne tenait plus que dans la paume d'une main , et les mirent dans leur poche . Willa repartit chercher le portoloin et revint avec . C'était une sorte de petite boite à bijoux en bois vernis avec de magnifique décoration.

- « Vous le gardez précieusement c'était à vôtre père . Maintenant tenez toute les deux un coter de la boite. Le décompte est dans une minute . »

Hermione allait répliquer d'une phrases cinglante , comme quoi utiliser un objet de famille qui plus est de leur défunt était irresponsable et mesquin, mais quelque chose l'en empêcha . Elle regarda Anna et la pièce se mis à tourbillonner étrangement. Les picotement aux ventre devinrent incessant . Les jeunes filles voulurent lâcher la boite en vain . Tout autour d'elle se fit de plus en plus flou quant tout d'un coup elles se retrouvèrent expulser , comme des boulet de canon . Face contre terre elle ne remarquèrent pas immédiatement qu'elles se trouvait sur un terrain de Quidditch . Et que deux équipes s'entrainer justement à ce moment la .


End file.
